


In Another Life

by mrs_fish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: What could have been, what was, or what will be again.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Gee, the template is longer than the actual poem. I envision this from Alex Krycek's POV.

**Title:** In Another Life  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** X-Files  
**Pairing:** Mulder/Krycek implied  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** What could have been, what was, or what will be again.  


**Disclaimer:** This poem is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox, Chris Carter or others is intended. This poem is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this poem to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this poem. 

* * *

In another life... you called me friend,  
In another life... you called me brother.  
In another life... you trusted me.  
In another life... you called me lover. 

End


End file.
